Lover
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Kalau sebelumnya Gaara dan Neji mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan Naruto memiliki penilaian buruk terhadap Sasuke, sekarang mereka mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan putra keluarga Uchiha itu tidak akan mendapatkan promosi. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Lover**

_**Disclaimer: **"__Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Neji menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja melewati meja yang ia tempati dengan kepala tertunduk dan raut wajah sendu. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sosok yang kembali duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau menolak seseorang lagi?"

"Ini adalah yang ketiga kali dalam bulan ini, Sasuke."

"Aku semakin yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan selama bekerja di sini."

"Setuju."

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. Ia sudah bosan mendengar perkataan serupa yang terus diucapkan kedua rekan kerjanya sejak mereka mengetahui 'kebiasaannya' menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Aku sudah menyatakan statusku dengan jelas sejak pertama kali aku bergabung di kantor ini tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka, dan juga kalian, tidak mempercayainya."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala mendengar alasan yang selalu diberikan Sasuke ketika menolak perasaan seseorang.

"Tidak ada yang pernah melihatmu bersama seseorang dan kau tidak pernah satu kali pun memperkenalkan seseorang sebagai kekasihmu. Kau berkata bahwa kau memiliki kekasih tapi kau bahkan enggan memberitahu kami nama kekasihmu. Bagaimana bisa mereka, dan juga kami, mempercayaimu?" papar Neji.

"Kalau kau ingin mereka berhenti menyatakan perasaan padamu, kau sebaiknya membawa orang yang selama ini kau akui sebagai kekasihmu kemari," sambung Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya kemari," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak mau membawanya kemari."

"Semakin kau menolak melakukan itu, semakin kami yakin kalau pengakuan statusmu tadi sebagai hal yang dibuat-buat," Neji melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapat sang Hyuuga, tapi apa yang ia katakan mengenai statusnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih memang benar. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha sudah mengetahui fakta itu. Keberadaannya di kantor ini sendiri merupakan salah satu hal yang disebabkan dari hubungan yang ia jalin bersama orang itu.

"Kau tampan, Sasuke, jadi kalau kau tidak benar-benar memperkenalkan kekasihmu kepada orang-orang di kantor ini, mereka yang menyukaimu akan tetap berusaha menyatakan perasaan padamu."

"Hm, Gaara benar," cetus Neji yang disertai anggukkan setuju. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasihmu? Apa kau takut orang-orang akan memberikan penilaian buruk padanya?"

Sasuke tidak yakin kekasihnya akan mendapatkan penilaian buruk karena jika dibandingkan dengannya, orang itu jelas-jelas lebih mudah disukai oleh siapapun. Orang itu terlalu baik untuk tidak disukai orang lain. Lagipula jika memang ada yang tidak menyukainya, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita simpulkan kalau kau memang benar memiliki kekasih. Beritahu kami seperti apa dia."

Kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Gaara membuat sang Uchiha mengerlingkan mata bosan. Sepertinya kedua rekannya benar-benar tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Dia bukan orang yang spesial. Kami diperkenalkan kakakku ketika dia menginap di rumahku tahun lalu. Kakakku mengenalnya dari salah satu seminar yang dia ikuti di kota ini tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tunggu dulu. Kakakmu membawa seorang wanita untuk menginap di rumah kalian?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menyalahkan _gender_ yang disebutkan Neji. Ia menaikkan alis saat raut wajah kedua temannya berubah saat menyadari kalau kekasih yang ia sebutkan adalah seorang lelaki.

"Wow," Neji bersiul takjub. "Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak menyukai wanita."

"Aku menyukai wanita, tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan salah satu diantara mereka yang bisa menghadapi sifatku."

"Kau memang butuh seseorang yang keras kepala dan dominan."

Gaara mengangkat bahu ketika lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya melemparkan tatapan aneh karena hal yang ia katakan. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Sasuke, tapi ia bisa melihat kalau lelaki berambut gelap itu memiliki sifat dingin dan tertutup yang biasanya sulit dipahami dan diterima seorang wanita.

"Berikan gambaran fisik," pinta Neji yang sudah kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Tinggi, tegap. Dia terlalu ramah dan _easy going. _Aku belum pernah melihatnya marah selama kami berkenalan."

"Dia tidak pernah marah?"

"Dia bukan tipe pemarah—walaupun dia sering bersikap kekanakan dan memancingku untuk mempertengkarkan hal-hal sepele."

"Siapa yang lebih tua dari kalian berdua?"

"Dia memiliki usia yang sama dengan kakakku. Lima tahun lebih tua."

"Lima tahun lebih tua tapi masih bersikap kekanakan?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia hanya bersikap seperti itu kalau dia terlalu kesal. Aku bukan seseorang yang senang bicara dan aku juga bukan orang yang memiliki inisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Dia melakukan itu agar kau memperhatikannya dan kalian tidak hanya diam ketika bertemu," tebak Neji yang ditanggapi dengan anggukkan membenarkan dari Sasuke.

Gaara mengajak mereka agar segera meninggalkan kafetaria dan kembali ke ruang kerja karena waktu istirahat siang mereka sudah hampir habis.

"Dari yang kudengar kekasihmu sama sekali bukan orang yang akan membuatmu malu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya kepada semua orang di kantor ini," ucap Gaara saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang kerja.

"Kurasa kau juga bukan seseorang yang memiliki penilaian buruk terhadap sesuatu," timpal Neji. "Ah, apa kau akan menghadiri acara makan malam kantor minggu ini? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak kekasihmu untuk datang bersamamu?"

_"Good idea." _

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Memperkenalkan kekasihnya di acara seperti itu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus dimatanya.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin waktu istirahatmu berkurang karena harus menghadapi orang-orang yang akan menyatakan perasaan padamu? Selain itu, kau bisa mendapat masalah kalau kau terus menolak perasaan mereka, Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu benar kalau ia sudah memiliki beberapa orang yang tidak menyukainya karena semua perhatian yang ia terima dari beberapa orang dan ia bisa menebak kalau ia akan dilihat sebagai 'ancaman' bagi pegawai yang lain.

_"I'll try to tell him later."_

_ "You don't have to tell him, just drag him out. I believe he won't complain."_

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak mau mengakui, tapi ia bisa menebak kalau apa yang dikatakan Neji tidak meleset.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Gaara dan Neji saling melempar pandang satu sama lain saat mereka menangkap perhatian seseorang tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang baik atau buruk."

"Hn?" ucapan Neji berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia mengikuti arah pandang kedua temannya sebelum mengerlingkan mata ketika sosok yang mereka perhatikan melemparkan senyum.

"Err, kurasa putra dari direktur kita juga menyukaimu, Sasuke. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan'?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kau tidak khawatir?" Neji menaikkan alis. "Kekasihmu akan datang ke acara ini dan dia pasti tidak akan senang kalau mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu secara terang-terangan seperti ini."

"Dia tahu kalau ada beberapa orang yang menyukaiku di sini," tutur Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak cemburu," bantah Gaara.

"Mungkin dia cemburu, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya," Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ini benar-benar…" Neji menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap acuh rekannya.

Acara makan malam dan _gathering _sudah berlangsung selama dua jam dan ketiga lelaki itu sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam bersama. Mereka sudah berbincang dengan beberapa orang, dari kantor mereka ataupun kantor lain yang memang diundang untuk datang, dan saat ini mereka sedang menikmati beberapa makanan yang disediakan di sebuah meja.

"Uh, Sasuke, kurasa putra direktur kita benar-benar tertarik padamu," bisik Neji saat menyadari kalau perhatian orang yang ia maksud masih belum beralih dari meja mereka—dari Sasuke, lebih tepatnya.

"Kapan kekasihmu akan datang? Kau benar-benar mengundangnya datang kan?" tanya Gaara sembari berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman karena terus diperhatikan sosok yang duduk dua meja dari mereka.

"Dia bisa datang kapanpun dia mau."

Kini giliran Gaara yang menggelengkan kepala mendengar keacuhan sang Uchiha. Ia memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membuat Sasuke dan Neji membahas hal yang sama dengannya. Ia melepaskan tawa saat Sasuke memberikan komentar asal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya ketika Neji menyambung ucapan temannya itu.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu waktu kalian."

Penuturan yang disertai tarikan kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasuke membuat ketiganya menghentikan percakapan. Sementara Sasuke menaikkan kedua alis, Neji dan Gaara mengerjapkan mata melihat siapa yang baru saja bergabung di meja mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Sang Uchiha mengerlingkan mata karena lelaki yang baru saja bicara dengan jelas menunjukkan salam perkenalan itu hanya kepadanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kedua temannya dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan sosok di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita pergi bermain _billiard_ akhir pekan ini di tempat itu. Siapa yang peduli dengan kutukan di era seperti sekarang?" papar Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Uh," Neji menatap dua orang yang duduk di depannya secara bergantian, bingung apakah ia harus membalas ucapan Sasuke atau mengatakan sesuatu kepada putra direkturnya.

"Gaara, kau bisa mengajak Kankuro dan Temari. Bukankah kau pernah berkata kalau mereka pandai bermain _billiard? _Harus ada salah satu diantara kita yang bisa bermain atau kita hanya akan mempermalukan diri kita sendiri," lanjut Sasuke.

Sang Sabaku memberikan balasan berupa anganggukan kaku. Ia tahu Sasuke memang bukan orang yang akan memberikan perlakuan berbeda kepada siapapun yang menyukainya, tapi mengabaikan sosok yang bergabung dengan mereka sepertinya bukan ide yang baik. Putra direktur. Status itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Ah, setelah pergi bermain _billiard _kurasa kita bisa pergi ke restoran yang baru dibuka itu. Apa kau masih menyimpan kupon promo itu, Neji?"

"…masih."

"Bagus. Kita bisa pergi sepulang jam kantor dan makan malam di restoran itu. Setelahnya mungkin kita bisa mampir ke _pub."_

_ "Pub?"_

Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah lelaki yang baru saja membuka mulut. Ia menaikkan alis dan menganggukkan kepala tanpa ragu walaupun Naruto sedang melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Hn. Apa Anda mau bergabung? Anda bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mencari kekasih."

Gaara dan Neji yakin teman mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada seseorang yang memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk menjadi atasan mereka di masa depan?

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Pengakuan itu membuat Neji dan Gaara kembali saling beradu pandang. Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih? Lelaki yang berusia lebih tua dari mereka ini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih? Lalu kenapa dia terus memperhatikan Sasuke?

"Hn? Kalau begitu mungkin Anda bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari orang itu kalau Anda bergabung bersama kami."

Gaara bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Neji membeku dan napasnya tersendat ketika penuturan berani itu meluncur mulus dari mulut sang Uchiha. Kalau sebelumnya mereka berdua mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan Naruto memiliki penilaian buruk terhadap Sasuke, sekarang mereka mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan putra keluarga Uchiha itu tidak akan mendapatkan promosi.

"Kekasihku adalah orang yang hebat. Aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Anda yakin dia seperti itu? Kurasa Anda memberikan penilaian yang bias."

"Aku berhak memberikan penilaian apapun kepada kekasihku."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Ia kembali menatap kedua lelaki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dan melanjutkan percakapan.

"Kalian memiliki tingkat toleransi alkohol yang baik kan? Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas dua lelaki dewasa yang mabuk."

"Kau berniat untuk minum?"

"Tidak akan menyenangkan jika berkunjung ke _pub _tanpa menikmati apapun, tuan," Sasuke meneguk isi gelasnya perlahan. "Aku akan menikmati kebebasanku sebaik mungkin," lanjutnya tanpa menatap lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang memanfaatkanmu di tempat itu?"

"Aku bisa memanfaatkannya. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan seseorang membayar minuman yang kupesan."

Gaara berniat menghentikan percakapan karena Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto terus tertuju padanya, tapi ia gagal mengucapkan apapun karena ia terlalu terkejut dengan hal yang terjadi tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Naruto mengulurkan sebelah tangan, menarik rambut bagian belakang Sasuke, memaksa lelaki itu agar bertatap muka dengannya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman kasar yang berhasil membuat dua pasang mata milik Neji dan Gaara melebar sempurna.

Berbeda dengan perkiraan Gaara, Sasuke tidak menggunakan sebelah tangan yang ia angkat untuk mendorong tubuh sang Uzumaki, tapi untuk mencengkram kerah _tux _yang dia kenakan agar tubuh mereka kian merapat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku tanpa ijin. Kau milikku dan aku tidak berniat melepaskanmu."

Penuturan bernada posesif dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menatap raut terkejut yang amat kentara di wajah kedua temannya dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak memperingatkan sifat posesif yang dimiliki kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Putra direktur mereka.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa saat Gaara dan Neji sadar dari keterkejutan mereka dan bangun dari kursi mereka masing-masing dengan jari telunjuk tertuju ke arahnya. Keduanya membuka dan menutup mulut, kesulitan mencari kata untuk dilontarkan. Ia meraih tangan yang sempat menahan kepalanya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Gaara, Neji, perkenalkan. Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihku."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: **_fic _ini sudah cukup lama ada di _folder 'draft' _dan akhirnya bisa saya selesaikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Seperti biasa, kotak _review _selalu menunggu untuk diisi~ ^^


End file.
